Although auto caddies are well known and widely available, few, if any, offer a high degree of functionality in combination with secure, highly stable installation and safe operation. One of the more well-known conventionally available auto caddies is designed to sit on an auto seat, in either the front or rear of a vehicle. The middle seatbelt is generally used to restrict movement of this type of caddy during stops and starts, sharp turns, and other sudden vehicular movements. Typically, however, large drinks or top-heavy items housed in this kind of caddy may be easily dislodged and ejected from the caddy into the interior of the vehicle, potentially staining the vehicle interior or even causing injury to occupants where hot liquids are involved. Additionally, use of this caddy precludes a middle rider in the front or rear of the vehicle because the caddy occupies the middle seat and the middle seatbelt. Further, this type of caddy can generally only be used in vehicles that have a bench seat; it may not usually be used in vehicles with individualized bucket seats or consoles unless it is used in a primary seating position such as a passenger's seat, which is typically not feasible.
Other conventionally available automobile caddies are designed to be strapped to the headrest of a seat, more specifically to the headrest extension posts along which a headrest is generally adjustable. Most of these caddies include a strap with a buckle or closure that allows it to be extended around the headrest extension posts so that the caddy unit is suspended adjacent the back of the seat, and can be used on the driver or passenger seats. The primary problem with this kind of caddy is that it is only secured by the strap around the headrest post, leaving it free to shift and swing upon sudden stops, starts or sharp turns. Again, safety of passengers, whether back seat or front seat riders, is a primary concern where the caddy may be used to safely support hot liquids.
Some caddies of this type are also multi-function as they may hold trash receptacles and/or include hinged trays. Where the caddy is of a type which is only secured at one point, however, the trash receptacle will swing out along with the caddy on sudden stops or starts, potentially causing a mess from spilled contents or at least annoying back seat passengers within range of the arc that the caddy or the bag. Further, the trays that are typically incorporated in this kind of caddy are too small to be used as a workspace and too shallow to feasibly hold food during operation of the vehicle, making them generally impractical. Finally, this kind of caddy makes it exceedingly difficult for back seat passengers to enter and exit their seats, especially if they must avoid bumping the caddy for fear of shifting it and spilling its contents.
Yet another conventionally available caddy is a saddle style caddy which has flaps that are designed to hug the transmission housing in a vehicle floorboard in either the vehicle's front or rear seats. Ideally the flaps are rubberized to prevent slippage with stops and starts, but top heavy drinks or other items still run the risk of ejection. Further, severely sudden stops may still shift the caddy, especially where the friction coefficient between the rubber and the floorboard is not high enough to prevent slippage.
One other issue with many of the conventionally available automobile caddies is that they offer few, if any, options with regard to organization of the support it makes available. Most have a limited number of features, include openings in predetermined sizes, and generally do not allow for customization with add-on components.
Telescoping stabilization caddies may also be available and typically include a vise-like mechanism by which they may be attached to a seat back. Often, however, this kind of caddy includes an extension arm which protrudes over the top edge of the seat, potentially causing discomfort to the passenger's head or neck or possibly even causing injury to a passenger's head or neck during sudden stops and starts, collisions, or any other incident which may force a passenger's head or neck onto the extension arms. Additionally, if the strength of the vise mechanism is at all questionable, this kind of caddy may be easily dislodged with even a minimal amount of force, whether from bumping the unit during exit or entry or during a collision or other sudden movement of the vehicle.
What is therefore needed is an auto caddy which is competitively priced yet offers multiple options for customization, such as the addition of a practically-sized work or food tray, dividers for organization of contents, and custom cup inserts, for example. The ideal caddy should be custom fittable to nearly any vehicle, will be easy to install, and should be readily transferrable from one vehicle to another. Finally, the ideal auto caddy may be mounted or installed in a vehicle in such a way that there may be little or no movement of the caddy during stops, starts, sharp turns, or other sudden vehicular movements, thereby minimizing the possibility that contents will be ejected in transit and, consequently, providing a much safer and more stable alternative than conventionally available caddies.